


Daddy Luci

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Gen Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humour, I'm not good with tags yet, lucifer please don't kill me for this, what else do i put in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: Did someone mention teasing Lucifer?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Daddy Luci

Asmodeus

Asmo doesn’t fuck up that often, comparatively, of course, but when he does, you can bet he will ALWAYS half-flirtily and half-jokingly say things like

“Is daddy gonna punish me now? 🥺”

“You’re gonna punish mc? Sounds kinky”

This has happened so many times, Lucifer no longer tries to punish Asmo, instead goes for a quick scolding, leaving the room as soon as he’s done. If it is something serious, he makes sure to appear angry enough that Asmo knows to keep his mouth shut. Going into his demon form usually does it.

Satan

Surprisingly, Satan is the one brother who has never done this. That’s because Lucifer IS his dad, even though no one has the guts to actually acknowledge it. He finds the idea of calling Lucifer ‘daddy’ repulsive, that doesn’t stop him from laughing his ass off when someone else does it.

Beezlebub

Even more surprisingly, Beel HAS called him daddy. Even his brothers were surprised. Lucifer was so shocked that he forgot to be angry. Of course, it didn’t last long and baby boy was met with a harsher scolding than ever before. He’s lucky he’s baby. He saw everybody else doing it and wanted to be in on it :( He was upset afterwards so MC and Belphie had the coddle him with food and cuddles.

Belphegor

Are we even surprised? He’ll just say it and disappear, boy ain’t dealing with the scolding that is to come. Lucifer followed him and soon found him excitedly telling MC about his heroic deeds. If it wasn’t for the rare smile on his face, a smile - not a smirk, and the soft chuckle he let out, Lucifer wouldn’t have let him off so easy. This boy is also lucky that he is baby and his brother finds him fucking adorable. Just don’t tell anyone. The next time they meet, everything is forgotten.

Mammon

Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worse thing Mammon’s done, and his punishment would’ve been bad regardless. He lost nothing. Unluckily for this boy, his brother finds him a little too adorable and that’s where the cute aggression comes in. R.I.P. Mammon - Beginning of time (I think?) to 2020

Leviathan

Yes, yes, we all know, Levi doesn’t have the guts for this. Well, normally, he doesn’t. It’s a different thing if he was already down because he felt that MC was spending a lot of time with his brothers lately and barely any with him, then he got into an argument with someone online and then Lucifer forced him to stop his raid. You expected Asmo to get nasty? Levi leaves Lucifer with images that will forever haunt him. He’s always on the internet so you know he knows some shit. It is a surprise to anyone why Lotan wasn’t summoned. And honestly, Lucifer would rather have the house flooded than what actually happened.

MC

The fuck did they just call him? He was angry. Oh boy, was so angry. MC was so close to /actually/ get their ass whooped. Not even in the sexy way, it’s gonna bring them very close to death kind of way. But Diavolo was there. Daddy #2 found it hilarious. And Luci can’t lose his crap in front of his lord. MC was saved! ..From death anyway. Once they are alone and he had cooled down he punishes them thoroughly :)  
Whether or not that means something is up to your imagination.

Diavolo

He doesn’t get it, like Beel he also only wanted to join in with the joke. Was probably convinced by Asmo and MC, Barbatos just lets it happen because would be hilarious. And he was right. Lucifer’s face after Diavolo called him ‘daddy’ during a student council meeting was priceless. Poor dude just stopped functioning. Existing? What does that mean? He knows nothing, he is nothing.

Barbatos

Being passive-aggressive is his side job. This time-travelling bitch ain’t scared of the peacock man. Wouldn’t say it to Lucifer directly. Did someone mention offending the seven lords of hell all at once? When the Lamentation boys are causing a ruckus he’ll just casually say things like

“Come on, kids, listen to your daddy.”

“Your daddy’s going to be really angry once he finds out about this.”

Simeon

Angel boy secretly loves mischief. Change my mind. He wanted to spend more time his old friend but Luci just wouldn’t agree. So he resorted to whining “Daddy!! Come on, spend some time with me :(” Needless to say Lucifer threw him out a window without a second thought. Tch, he’ll just have to come up with a new way to convince Lucifer.

Solomon

We already know this man does not fear God. Lucifer would be extra angry because he already didn’t like Sol, and the nerve of this guy, a fucking human of all people! Of course, MC is also human but it’s different because they’re basically his family, and that’s on double standards. If Solomon wasn’t hiding behind MC who then helped calm Lucifer down then wizard boy would have had the very limits of his immortality tested :)

Luke

Luke said it in the purest way possible, it wasn’t even intentional. Y’all remember that scene from B99? Yeah, that was exactly it. Lucifer was only angry for a second then he realised. He has no idea when and how Luke started seeing him as a father figure, but honestly? It’s kind of flattering. It definitely makes him happy inside even if he would never admit it. Luke used to see Lucifer as a role model before he had fallen, but that was just an illusion of him, a public image he had to maintain. He is beyond honoured to have Luke get to know him as himself and be considered someone to look up to.


End file.
